ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
At All Costs (2007)
|city= |attendance= |lastevent=Homecoming |nextevent=Annihilation 2007 }} At All Costs was a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling under the Schizophrenia brand. The event took place on April 7, 2007 at the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona. The official theme song was "Broken Boy Soldier" by the Raconteurs. This would be the final Schizophrenia show presented under the old Psychotic Wrestling Alliance name before changing to Lords of Pain Wrestling under the renamed Insanity brand. Report Background The year for the PWA started with the Homecoming Draft, an event that saw every wrestler re-drafted by the promotion's two brands. With the first overall pick, Schizophrenia drafted the mega-popular Al, much to the delight of his "Al-Coholics". With the second overall pick, cYnical was thought to have been selected by Pyromania, the signature brand that cYnical helped ignite from its inaugural inception. But in a shocking move, cYnical was instead traded to Schizo, thus adding fuel to the fire for cYn's agenda against PWA management. For the next couple of weeks, cYnical began prophesying that the PWA would undergo an Uprising through the efforts of his secret faction. cYnical's first target would be Al, management's favorite son, in a match for cYn's symbolized Cleansed Championship. In addition, after Pen retired following Altered Reality III, the World Heavyweight Championship was declared vacant. Schizo's new general manager Stanman declared that a 12-man tournament would be held to crown the new champion. In the semi-finals of the tournament, Al would take on Bloodrose and Krimson Mask would face SoL at At All Costs to determine who would advance to the World Championship match. Event The main event matched the top two draft picks from the Homecoming Draft as Al fought cYnical for the Cleansed Championship. After prophesizing for weeks that management was about to undergo an Uprising, cYnical’s words rang true when a masked man sneaked into the ring and assisted him with a spike piledriver on Al, using the Cleansed title as a cushion for Al's head. After the three count, cYnical had successfully defended his title. The big news, however, was what happened after the match. The masked man took of his disguise and revealed himself to be Stone, the newest Uprising member who was returning after a two-year hiatus. Despite the main event loss, Al’s night was not a total disaster. In the pay-per-view's opening contest, Al defeated Bloodrose to advance to the final round of the World Heavyweight Championship tournament. On the other side of the title bracket, Krimson Mask successfully pinned SoL, the former 2-time World Champion, to guarantee his shot at the vacant title. Al and Krimson Mask would face-off for the richest prize in the game at the next Insanity telecast from Los Angeles, California. In the match of the night, The Witnesses (White Falcon & Steven Taylor) were predicted to lose the U.S. Tag Team Championship to the Lost Prophets (Retribution & Cyrus). In an outcome that could rival most miracles, White Falcon put forth a career effort to help the Witnesses defeat their stronger opponents and retain the titles. But the Lost Prophets got the last laugh when they ambushed the Witnesses after the match and announced that the long-anticipated third member of the group was Bloodrose. Results External links *Schizophrenia presents At All Costs - Results *Schizophrenia presents At All Costs - Promo Thread Category:PPV